Treading on Glass
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Playing with the plot after 199th night... Kanda and Allen flee from the Order but even so, will their relationship hold as the Fourteenth emerges within Allen... Or will Kanda wreck the only chance to redeem himself? Yullen
1. Chapter 1

_**I've changed the plot slightly after 199th night manga wise. It is a Yullen pairing with mature themes such as sexual references and swearing… Please enjoy!**_

Chapter One:

Allen watched in absolute horror as Alma exploded before him, his cursed eye trembled terrible as he watched the soul disappear in a blinding white light. The force knock him back as he tumbled harshly across the ground, it didn't help the severity of his injures that just bled more.

'Ow…' Allen winced before a staggering pain rippled through his body, he knew instantly who it was… Neah! Allen pushed him back as his eyes flickered about the dust trying to find Kanda and if possible, Alma.

He eventually found Kanda but the person he loved dearly crumbled as easily as sand and collapsed onto the ground.

'Kanda!' Allen cried out as he jumped down and rushed to the samurai's side weeping heavily as he noticed the strangely marked orb next to Kanda's fallen body. He didn't want to feel this pain again… the pain of losing someone dear to him as he reached the orb with a shaky hand.

'What… what about Kanda? All these years, his been trying to find you and now…'

'I c-can't tell him, I don't know how he'll react to know it's me,'

'But Alma, you both loved each other all those years ago… and now…'

'He has you… doesn't he? That is good enough for me…' Allen blinked away the tears when Alma slowly regenerated in front of him but was quickly engulfed by a black gooey substance.

'Dark matter! But shouldn't it be gone?' Allen called out to Alma but Alma was ignoring him before he heard some muffled words behind him.

'Mo-ya-shi,' Allen turned slowly to find Kanda slowly standing on his feet but his balance wasn't the best as Allen quickly came to his side.

'Kanda…'

'Stop crying… you idiot… let's take Alma somewhere they will hardly ever find us,' Allen tried to smile but tears fell down his cheeks instead as he activated Crown Clown and latched onto the nearest thing to him… the Earl.

He hurled both of them up into the air with all his strength as the advanced quickly towards Alma.

'Alma!' Kanda called out holding out his arm to catch his past lover as Allen quickly summoned the Ark.

_Oh Ark…_

_Take us to Mater, the abandon city, which like us was abandoned by God…_

The white gate opened as they fell into it and the next thing they knew they were plummeted towards the ground. Allen then fainted due to the amount of blood he had lost and darkness claimed him.

….

Kanda gasped as Allen slipped from his grip but he couldn't let Alma go and shielded the dying person from the ragged landing. He winced when he hit the sandy earth and sat up gazing around just to see the gate disintegrate into nothing.

Allen had landed several metres from him, unconscious and unmoving. Kanda realized that the brat was extremely exhausted, not only from battling him when he had got mad but also from fighting the Fourteenth within him.

'Poor child, he truly is a Noah…' a hazy cough dragged his attention from the beansprout and onto the splaying form of Alma. Kanda cradled Alma in his arms as he slowly leaned against a pillar.

'Don't speak,'

'He… he truly loves you Yuu… treasure that with him, be by Allen's side, he'll need you more than ever…'

Kanda frowned at Alma as his voice turned to whispers, his breaths shallow and painfully drawn into his body.

'Just don't say anymore, Alma…'

'I can't… can't forgive them after all they've done… I deserve this but you… you deserve Allen, he'll be there while I'm gone,' Kanda was mortified when he heard Alma say this but his dearest friend said no more as a last tear fell from his eyes and Alma crumbled into dust in his bare hands.

Kanda curled his hand around the clump of dust that had been Alma's head before letting it fall to the ground and stumbled over to Allen. The beansprout's wounds were just as bad as he thought especially the one where he had pierced him with mugen.

The katana sword glinted in its rusty encasement as Kanda slowly reached over to where it lay beside Allen. His innocence shimmered under his touch and reformed into a black cube… similar to what happened to Lenalee.

Kanda glanced down at the beansprout with a playful smirk on his lips. Man was Allen going to be pissed when he eventually woke up.

….

_**And there we go, the first chapter is done… so please tell me whether or not I should continue and me if it's good! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Almost had a heart attack about the number of views and people who are willing to see this story within twenty-four hours! Hahah that was not funny but I still had a good laugh about it! :)**_

Chapter Two:

Allen woke to hear the sound of something shuffling the dirt; even though the noise was soft it was still causing an agonizing throb to pulse through his head. He shuffled on the hard surface and forced himself to wake up and stare at a hunched figure bent over something.

As his vision cleared, he recognized that the hunched figure was in fact Kanda, doing something that was clearly out of his view.

'K-Kanda?' Allen croaked dryly as he saw Kanda stiffen and turn to him as Allen got up and staggered painfully towards the concerned samurai.

'Are you an idiot, moyashi? You still haven't healed,' Kanda hissed at him harshly as Allen winced, feeling a little hurt by the way Kanda spoke to him before glancing down at the grave that he saw at Kanda's feet.

'I think Alma would have liked that,' Allen said changing the topic quickly as his chest heaved with the effort to have enough breath to speak. Kanda still didn't seem happy with him as he sat down beside Kanda with a faint smile.

'Yeah I guess, but don't change the subject, you need to fucking rest, asshole,'

'I'm the asshole! Who was the one…?' Allen paused as he began to cough non-stop into his hand. He felt Kanda tense as he curled over and coughed violently until he felt something warm and wet in the palm of his hand.

'Moyashi?'

'It's Allen,' Allen said though he was still wheezing as he curled his hand and hid it behind his back to prevent Kanda from seeing what he thought it was. Kanda didn't seem too happy about this.

'Let me see it,'

'No,'

'Now!'

'NO!' Allen recoiled as Kanda tackled him to the ground easily since he was still injured, and what little force Kanda had put behind it was a lot worse for Allen. He hissed with pain as his back hit the sand, his hand that he had coughed into was next to his head and slightly open.

When Allen tried to hide it, it was too late; Kanda's cobalt eyes had seen it.

'Blood? Fuck, moyashi that's why I said rest,' Allen looked away to avoid the gaze he knew would be staring at him if he looked right at Kanda. The samurai always had a funny way of showing that he cared… this being one of them.

'Fine, but my name's Allen!' Allen said hoarsely as Kanda finally got off him and Allen stood up but did no more than that to stop the man before him from doing anything that might hurt him again.

'You really are a pain,' Kanda hissed but it wasn't as harsh as before as Allen caught a glimpse of something Kanda seemed to be hiding from him.

'What's that?'

'None of your business,'

'It so is,' Allen said but broke into another fit of violent coughs.

'Just rest already, we can have this conversation later,' Kanda growled as he threw a blanket at Allen and stormed off. Allen didn't say anything else as he layback on the rough ground, it was surprisingly comfortable to him as he closed his eyes once more.

….

_**Hmm, that'll be all for now but I'm hoping to write more in the next chapter so please bare with me… oh and also review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Had some interesting reviews sent to me… well people, you'll have to find out! :)**_

Chapter Three:

Kanda knew they had to move away from here sooner or later; there were two reasons for this thought.

One, Allen needed medical treatment and fast; there was little that Kanda was able to do for him except basic first aid and the stab wound from mugen needed something more advanced than that.

Secondly, who knew how safe this place would remain until the Order would begin to search for them; like hell they'll going to take his moyashi away from him!

He leaned forward raking his hands through his loose long strands of deep midnight blue, he could always go to the nearest town, get treatment there and then get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.

Kanda hissed angrily and gazed down at the sleeping moyashi, the boy seemed really beaten up after having to intervene in his fight with Alma and then to stop the Fourteenth from taking over him.

Then he narrowed his eyes at Allen, how much did moyashi know about his past? That would be something to ask once he woke up again…

….

Allen opened his eyes only to be greeted by the bright burst of light from the corner of the window and spreading across the bed sheets… Wait?

He sat up, painfully ignoring the pain burning in his lower abdomen and caught sight of what he presumed what Kanda sleeping. The samurai's head was tilted forward slightly, eyes closed and blue hair running over his shoulders.

It seemed like Kanda hadn't gotten a hair tie yet but Allen didn't mind if it was kept out for a while longer.

As he extended a hand to brush a loose strand from Kanda's face, a hand shot up from nowhere and clamped around his wrist. Allen bit back a cry of surprise as his sliver eyes met Kanda's blue.

'Ah… good morning Kanda…' Allen said awkwardly as a slight blush crossed over his cheeks. Kanda glared at him with narrow eyes.

'You should be resting,'

'I'm fine… but where are we?'

'Some medical clinic a fair distance from Mater, I couldn't leave that stomach wound open like that,' Allen fell silent as Kanda spat the words out as if they had been a bad taste in his mouth. He sat back and leaned against the head of the bed with a heavy sigh.

'What now?'

'Why are you asking me Moyashi?' Allen sent a deadly stare Kanda's way to make him know he didn't like that ridiculous nickname that the samurai had given him ever since he had come to live at the Order.

'ALLEN, Bakanda!'

'Whatever, do you have an idea?' Allen was slightly surprised when Kanda asked this… was Kanda beginning to acknowledge that Allen wasn't as stupid as some of his ideals.

'Well I know someone with one connection to the Order, maybe we can stay there and plan our next move,'

'So where is it?'

'In the country in England,' it seemed to Allen that Kanda almost had a heart attack!

'You're fucking joking,' Allen was crestfallen, he didn't have any other idea in mind as he grumbled a 'never mind' and lay back down on the bed, the sheets pulled over his head.

'Oi,'

Allen ignored him as he felt weight on one side of the bed.

'Moyashi,'

'It's Allen, stupid idiot!' Kanda's only response was a 'che' and then Allen felt the covers wrenched of him.

'Hey what are you…?'

Allen didn't finish as Kanda pressed his lips against his own. His shock quickly turned to lust as he melted into the kiss, which was suddenly broken off.

'I never said that we weren't going to do it,' Kanda said as Allen blushed as the man's hair brushed against his cheek and neck.

'Right…'

….

**Well I'll leave it there for now… please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It hadn't been easy, getting around since they ran from the Order, who knows what would happen if those bastards caught up with them. Allen was barely able to hold his own yet and his stubbornness wasn't easy to deal with against Kanda's stoic, merciless attitude.

Honestly, that moyashi could really get on his nerves and that wasn't anything new to Kanda as they walked in silence down a graveled path winding its way to a modest church literally in the middle of nowhere. Kanda would never have spotted it if Allen hadn't pointed it out as he stared blankly, yet very confused at the forest around him.

Who would place a church here? Kanda couldn't be bothered finding out as he paused outside the gate and watched the moyashi push it open and rush, almost excitedly towards the door.

'Mother, Baba! Are you there?' he called as Kanda rolled his eyes and growled, the last thing he wanted to see was Allen making a fool out of himself.

Unfortunately, Kanda really needed to keep his thoughts in check as the door creaked open and a short old woman tottered out with a walking stick.

'Allen, my, it has been so many years since I've seen you, you've grown so much,' the woman exclaimed rather surprisingly, Kanda could tell her face read confusion and concern before her brown eyes met his.

'And who's the sulky man over there?'

'Ah… that's Yuu Kanda…'

'Just Kanda,' Kanda said roughly getting a snicker from the old woman who turned back to Allen and quickly invited them both inside.

He took his time getting through the doorway; the large area where a mass could be held was lined with long chairs and dirty stained glass windows dimly lit the room enough to see a few inches in front of him. Maybe that was why they had the candles?

'So what have you gotten yourself into now,' the woman said, Kanda was mildly amused at how quickly the woman got to the point as they walked into a small kitchen. She made herself comfortable on a chair she quickly pulled out and gestured for them to do the same.

Allen did what he was told but Kanda refused, he preferred to stand besides he didn't want to trust these people.

'How do you know?'

'I've known Cross long enough to know when he showed up, it would be to hide from someone… do I need to be more specific?'

'No… don't go into any details please,' Allen sounded like he would throw up there and then, Kanda snorted with annoyance and leaned against the table beside him.

'We ran from the Order because of someone's fucking problems,'

'Well sorry, you didn't have to hang around!' Allen growled back at Kanda as he rolled his eyes.

'It's the Fourteenth isn't it?'

'…?' The shock in Allen's face was genuine, never had Kanda seen any kind of emotion as pure as that before until it faded to shadows in the deeps of those silver pools.

'Don't need to explain, you can stay here for a few days if that's what you want but you and that hunk of muscle behind you will help Baba, understood?' Kanda glared at the woman as if she was joking but he had to secretly admit, the woman knew how to hold her ground against… stubborn… people.

….

Two days quickly passed into a week since they had arrived at the church and Kanda had found himself waking up in the middle of the night. A gentle breeze bringing small relief to the humidity in the room they were given.

He had thrown a good spat about sharing a room with Allen but unfortunately he hadn't predicted the strength of the woman Allen called Mother. She had an iron grip and frustratingly reminded him of the Matron back at headquarters.

Kanda made a quick glance over at the moyashi's bed but he was shocked to find it empty!

'Where the fuck did you go now?' Kanda growled under his breath as he pulled what little sheet was on top of him and stepped onto the cool floorboards and hurried out of the room.

He paused when he reached the kitchen, to say Kanda was disappointed would be an understatement, and he was fuming. If he had been right, Allen might have come here for a midnight snack being the typical moyashi he was but no he wasn't here and Kanda didn't have a fucking clue where he could have gone.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite… ikizuku hai no naka no hono…_

Kanda froze and gazed out the window, the idiot couldn't have wondered outside… could he?

He quickly followed his instincts and headed outside scanning the surrounding forests for any signs of the glowing white hair of the moyashi. Disapproving of Allen's ability to hide despite being a complete a white speck on a black canvas, Kanda began wondering down the path that led to the back garden where he and the moyashi were forced into helping Baba.

To his surprise, he did manage to spot the luminous glow of Allen's shirt and hair as he leaned against the outer wall seemingly being the source of the singing Kanda had been hearing.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao… daichi ni taruru iku sen no, yume… yume…_

'… What do you want Kanda?' Allen's head turned to face him as Kanda went rigid, how did h…?

Kanda watched as Allen slowly came over to him the dullest corners of those silver pools lit up like the moon itself.

'You weren't in bed when I woke up, I was going to be pissed if you ran for it,' the moyashi snickered, something that wasn't the Allen Kanda knew. He stiffened as Allen's slender hands traced seductively over his chest and the boy's lips against the nape of his neck.

'What are you doing idiot?' Kanda hissed pulling away from Allen, he wasn't behaving like himself right now, Kanda knew that and it was actually making him worried.

'Can't I show you how much I love you, Yuu?' Allen stepped closer to Kanda and raked his fingers through Kanda's hair pulling it closer to him.

Kanda flinched at the contacted but didn't mind it for a bit as he fought for dominance in the kiss. As they parted, Kanda gazed into the slightly flushed face of Allen but something was off. Allen's eyes weren't the usual hazy pleasure but something more dark and sinister.

'Allen… you need to rest,' Kanda said prying himself out of the moyashi's arms and stood back.

Allen blinked, looking very bemused and a cruel smile twitched slowly at the corners of those pale pink lips.

'Fine, have it your way,' Allen said and Kanda had to lunge just to catch the moyashi.

….

_**Yes this turned out much better than anticipated, I'm happy! **_

_**Please review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Allen woke feeling surprisingly warm as he glanced up and stared into the sleeping expression of Kanda. He blinked, wondering if they had fallen asleep like this but clearly remembered that they had fallen asleep in different beds.

He tried to move out of Kanda's arms but the sleeping man's grip stayed firmly around his waist. Allen frowned and urged him to wake up.

'Oi, Bakanda, wake up,' Allen grumbled but that only caused Kanda to tighten his grip till Allen was pressing against him. He blushed before punching the jerk hard in the stomach.

At least that woke him up because Kanda was glaring at him with narrow eyes.

'What is it?'

'Could you let me go please?' Allen said stiffly as Kanda loosened his grip and Allen pushed away from him and sat up. He stifled a yawn and gazed at the room Mother had spared to them.

Kanda got up and proceeded to change into other clothes as Allen blinked confusedly.

'Kanda, why were you in my bed?'

'Like you don't know, moyashi?'

'I don't know, Bakanda,' Allen retorted dryly as he stared into the samurai's dark blue eyes.

'Che, you were sleep walking, I had to make sure you didn't walk off,' Kanda glanced away and Allen couldn't help but think that something was bothering the man more than what he was admitting.

'Typical…' Allen muttered and pulled himself free from Kanda and strolled across the room to put on a jacket before storming off downstairs.

'Oi,'

'Oi, your self Bakanda!' Allen yelled over his shoulder as he advanced into the kitchen and past Mother who looked like she had just gotten up.

'Will you stop being stubborn?' Allen paused and snapped around till his face as especially close to Kanda's.

'Me? Stubborn? Hah! Says someone who just uses others for their own benefits!'

'Says someone who doesn't fucking know who he is!' At that moment of fragile silence a cheerful face appeared at the back door.

'Oh good morning you two, mind helping me in the garden?' Allen eyes darkened slightly before he turned around to face Baba and smiled.

'Yeah I'll help,' Allen said as he followed the large man out as Kanda made a grab for his hand. As he felt Kanda's grip encircle his hand Allen whipped around and slapped Kanda across the face before rushing out the door.

….

Kanda stared blankly, nursing his burning cheek where Allen had slapped him… hard. He grizzled as he took a seat at the table and caught the amusing gaze of Mother.

'He may be stupid but Allen knows when someone's lying to him,' she said sternly despite the laughter in her eyes. Kanda hated the way that woman looked at him, he never truly got along with her at all.

'What do you want?'

'Why are you telling about what happened last night?' The lightness soon turned to seriousness and Kanda glanced away not wanting to know where this was heading.

'So what, he'll begin to sulk then…'

'You don't understand him, do you Yuu Kanda?' Mother asked in monotone as Kanda flinched nervously, this was yet another rare occasion where someone would catch him off guard.

'He's a fucking brat who thinks jumping into the firing line saves people, he gives some damn about stupid akuma and he pretends to be some hero despite destroying things,' Kanda slammed his feet on the table making the woman jump slightly but her gaze was fixed and unchanged.

'Marian brought Allen here, five years ago… a broken child, I've seen madness in my long life but never in a child so young,' Kanda blinked before turning his attention to Mother.

'What are you saying?' Mother sat down as he spoke doing little to ignore the angry confusion on his face and chuckled.

'Allen's insanity almost awoke the Noah within him, and as of now he still hasn't recovered… He desperately hides his vulnerability with his assuring smile but I still see that broken child Marian carried here,'

Kanda frowned before looking away getting lost in his own thoughts. It was true that Allen's way of thinking was strange and down right annoying but… the moyashi had experienced darkness, something that slowly attracted them to each other.

They had both committed a sin against the one they held dear and this led to them loving and hating each other. Even with opposing opinions they could still find resolution when even the person couldn't see the morals.

He leaned his face into his hand and moaned, this was too much thinking.

'He… no I committed a grave sin against someone dear to me, we, at least shared that in common,'

'But it should be just that… Allen needs you, Kanda, he truly seeks solace in you because unlike him, you've accepted what has happened in the past, Allen can't seem to let go, and that may end up destroying him,'

'What?' Kanda glared at Mother with narrow eyes as the petite woman stood up and gazed out the kitchen window.

'By the way, I saw finders in town, it'll be best if you moved on from here… and remember Kanda, Allen needs to know the truth otherwise you'll lose him too.'

….

**Finally got this done! It's been in my head for ages and I finally managed to get it written down!**

**Please review because I love reading comments and it gives me inspiration! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

They sat across from each other, not a single word was spoken since they had caught the train, which was normally fine by Kanda but Allen seemed rather distant. He'd have to call to Allen several times before the boy answered.

It was a clear sign that Allen hadn't gotten over their argument back at Mother's place. Kanda didn't like it at all, it wasn't like his moyashi who was always smiling that ridiculous smile and saying empty words. This boy sitting in front of him was someone else.

'_He desperately hides his vulnerability with his assuring smile but I still see that broken child,' _

Mother had said that to him as Kanda caught the dull silver gaze of Allen watching from the shadow of his hood.

'What is it moyashi?' Allen flicked his head away and grumbled something that Kanda didn't quite catch.

'Mind repeating that,'

'Fuck off,' Kanda's eyebrow twitched as he stood up and leaned over the boy, lifting Allen's chin with one hand and the other on the side of the boy's head.

'That's my line,' Kanda said darkly as Allen tried to turn away but Kanda held his chin firm.

'Leave me alone!' Allen tried to push him but Kanda wasn't a pushover and stayed strong against the stubborn moyashi. Hanging on that thought, the boy was pouting slightly as Kanda frowned before leaning forward and clasping those lips with his own.

Allen was shocked and not impressed as he pulled away with a slight moan. Kanda snickered.

'Why…?'

'What?' Kanda asked gazing into the now soften silver that he knew belonged to his moyashi as he gently stroked Allen's cheek and pushed the hair that hung out of the hood behind his ear.

'Why won't you tell me?' Kanda groaned and slumped beside him before crossing his arms.

'Not this again,' Kanda grumbled as Allen turned to him, the looseness of his shirt exposed the paleness of his collarbone.

'But I have a right, don't I?'

Allen had made a very good point as Kanda sighed heavily before pulling the boy closer to him. He didn't want Allen to see his face; the regret he had been drowning had finally begun to break free because of that ridiculous pleading face of that damned moyashi!

'Kanda?'

'If you ever feel like your losing your grip, you have to tell me straight away,'

'Huh?' Allen pulled away confusion evident in his face as Kanda pinched his cheek with annoyance, he really did hate repeating himself.

'The blasted Noah within you, that's what!' Kanda didn't like the Noah within Allen at all because of what he had tried to do using Allen's body. It was creepy and made Kanda begin to fear for his moyashi's safety.

Allen glanced down at his hands briefly before looking up.

'If that's the case then if it looks as if I'll disappear… I want you to be the one to kill me…'

'WHAT? Don't fuck with me, moyashi!' Kanda hissed but hesitated when he saw the sorrow and determination within those silver pools.

'Please, Kanda, if I were to ever hurt anyone with this body, I'd never forgive myself… so please promise me,' Kanda gritted his teeth; he hated this as his mouth twitched.

Just say it God Damnit!

'I… I promise,' Allen smiled, a rather painful one at that as he leaned into the crock of Kanda's arm. Kanda pushed the hood off to reveal the white locks of his moyashi and buried his nose into it to take in the boy's scent.

….

Allen didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he woke, Kanda was no longer there, and that comfortable warmth was gone along with him. Allen sat up the coat sliding off his shoulders and onto his lap as he glanced around the apartment.

'Kanda?' Allen felt stupid saying this but he wanted to find him because he didn't like having to ask something like that from Kanda but it was something that Allen wanted because he was getting a feeling that it had something to do with the Fourteenth despite Kanda trying to avoid that conversation.

Finding Kanda wasn't easy because Allen wasn't sure whether he went towards the front of the train or the back, either way he was worried about one thing… getting miserably lost.

Taking a guess, Allen decided to go towards the back of the train, maybe the samurai went out for some fresh air and wondered down to the end of the train where a balcony stood outside. Sure enough, Kanda was standing out there, his back to the door and his long hair billowing in the high winds.

'What do you want Moyashi?' Allen grimaced at the harshness in Kanda's voice before coming behind him and brushing his fingertips across Kanda's forearm.

'If you don't want to keep the promise, I won't blame you…'

'No…' Allen was shocked as Kanda turned around suddenly and drew him close to his chest. He felt the older boy stroke his fingers through his hair and the heaviness of Kanda's chin leaning down on him.

'I want to keep it, if it means that everyone will remember you as you are now, I wouldn't mind the sacrifice… as long as your last moments are with me alone,' Allen tried to smile but ended up with tears pouring down his face. He knew Kanda would hate seeing him break down like this but he would never ever forgive himself if the Fourteenth took over and destroyed everything he had achieved.

To love and be loved…

To share joy and sorrow…

If fading away meant losing all that, he didn't want to lose but if he did at least he had plan b… Kanda…

….

**And there! Hoped you enjoyed it**

**Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The rest of the train ride was silent… almost, until he and Allen had to make an early stop when Kanda discovered finders on board and there was a slight chance that one of the exorcists were here too.

So now they were traveling by foot to the nearest village. Allen had a good set of complaints but Kanda didn't want to listen because he just wanted to find an inn and get a good night sleep. Soon a slope began and they were forced to climb a hill before the heavens decided to give them hell and rain fell down.

'Shit! Move it moyashi!' Kanda called back to Allen who was close on his heels glaring angrily at him.

'It's Allen,'

'Who fucking cares at the moment, lets just get out of the rain,' Kanda shouted back as the two soon found shelter in a small cave.

Though it was already to late to do anything because they were soaked through to their skins along with what little luggage on them. Kanda sighed with frustration; they wouldn't even be able to light a fire to keep warm as he saw Moyashi quiver in his water-soaked clothes.

'Oi Moyashi, get over here,'

'I'm fine,' came Allen replied through chattering teeth.

'I don't fucking care just come here,' Allen came over without another word of protest, probably because he might have figured out what Kanda had planned on doing as he wrapped his arm around those slender shoulders.

'A fire would be nice,' Allen grizzled

'Would you rather freeze?' His Moyashi fell silent and didn't seem to protest anymore as he laid his head in the crock of Kanda's arm. In a matter of moments, Kanda was convinced that Allen had fallen asleep but the Moyashi stirred slightly and raised his head to meet Kanda's eyes.

Despite the darkness, Kanda could clearly see the illuminating silver of the boy's eyes as he consciously felt he boy's lips brush against his own.

'Moyashi…?' Allen just smirked and kissed him deeply leading into a battle for dominance, which Kanda easily won. When they broke apart, Allen began pawing at his wet shirt.

'Honestly, you can be an idiot,' Kanda growled as Allen frowned at him.

'Isn't it a way to keep warm?' He asked innocently as Kanda stared at him with annoyance.

'Whatever,'

….

When Allen next woke up it was to the sound of no rain. He glanced up from his position beside Kanda's bare side and was greeted with the warm sunshine flooding through the cave entrance.

'Oi, Kanda, it's morning,' Allen shook the samurai awake and began to get dressed into his damp clothes. It didn't matter if he had to wear them since the day looked like it might be a hot one.

'What time is it?'

'Beats me, I don't have a watch,' Allen heard Kanda grizzle and gathered his own clothes to get dressed. There was silence between them for a while as they got their stuff together and set off from the cave and back into the forest that was misty from the early morning heat.

….

They walked on until Allen stopped suddenly clutching his left eye in pain. Kanda whipped around just in time to see the white head stagger and drop his luggage.

'What's wrong moyashi?' Kanda said as Allen glanced up despite the pain written clearly on his face.

'Akuma, about a dozen of them, are coming from over the ridge,' Allen panted as he fought to gain control of his eye once again, which didn't happen easily as Kanda quickly pulled Mugen out of its sheath.

'We have to keep moving damnit!' Kanda cursed as he grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him along behind him not caring that he had left a few bags behind.

'They're getting closer,' Allen stated as he tugged for Kanda to stop and shook his helplessly.

'We have to fight,'

'And draw attention to ourselves, are you fucking insane?' Kanda snarled at him but there was little time to argue as the first bullet was whizzing past the two of them and they quickly activated their innocence.

Allen lunged at the akuma that came from their left side and sliced the nearest one with his sword of exorcism. The akuma quickly exploded and he moved onto the next several level threes that were coming his way.

Kanda made his way on the right, carving his way easily throw the masses, he was surprised at how easy it was to wield mugen now that it had become a crystal type. It no longer relied on movement to make it work but Kanda's own thoughts and feelings.

'First Illusions, creatures of the Netherworld… Ichigen!' With a slash of his sword, the worm-like creatures slithered their way through the akuma, destroying them as easily as if they were level twos.

Kanda then made a quick glance at Allen to see how the beansprout was doing and saw that despite the number of akuma surrounding him, Allen still managed to handle the situation by himself.

Satisfied, Kanda continued his assault on his own batch of akuma.

….

When the swarm was defeated, Allen collapsed heavily on the ground relieved that that was finally over. Kanda was not so bad off but had a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead probably an aftermath of using to much of his life during his battle against Alma.

'The fat bastard seems to also be after you huh?' Kanda breathed through his nose as Allen glared at him but didn't seem to deny it.

'Yeah, it seems so… so you heard them?'

'Obviously, they kept crying out for the Fourteenth, fucking bastards,' Kanda spat angrily causing Allen to wince slightly but covered it quickly with a smile.

'Yeah?'

….

**Good, sorry for the late update but I hit a mind block for this story and was focusing on my other stories but I'm hoping to get into a faster pace from here on… maybe?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

They found an abandoned hut but finding it in the first place wasn't easy since he and Kanda kept getting swarmed by akuma calling out to the Noah resting within the border of his subconscious.

Allen could feel the way that part of his mind hurt being around that many akuma, it was nauseating and fearful. He was still struggling about whether to tell Kanda but the samurai would likely excuse it as Allen being paranoid, which bothered Allen greatly.

Kanda seemed to be at times open despite still speaking in that rough mannerism like the first time they had met but then again he was just as cold and unpredictable as ever. But what worried Allen the most was what he couldn't remember.

'Kanda?' the young man had come back inside after gathering some wood for the now dying fire that glowed embers in the stone fireplace.

'What is it now Moyashi?' Allen twitched at that nickname but decided to ignore it for now.

'Do you think I'm losing it?' Allen asked, it wasn't what he had wanted to say in the first place but he still couldn't bring himself to say what he truly wanted to. Kanda was giving him a rather blank stare probably considering Allen's question.

'No, I've always thought you crazy,'

'Hey!'

'Well you did ask,' Allen bit back his retort and growled instead, Kanda did have a very valid point and it was not easy to come up with something to say back.

'Damn you, Bakanda,' Allen finally said as Kanda glared at him through narrow slits before throwing a blanket over to him.

'Sleep, we need the rest before more of those bastards decide to turn up,' Kanda snarled to himself as Allen watched the man make himself comfortable leaning against the wall.

Allen stifled a yawn and lay beside the crackling fire, his eyelids heavily drooping till he too was fast asleep.

…

Kanda woke to fingers lightly brushing across his forehead. It was strange but he knew of one person brave enough to actually do something like that as he quickly snatched at the thin wrist of the culprit's hand.

'You're awake Kanda,' Allen was smile the warm glow of the fire outlined the Moyashi's slender frame.

'What do you want?' Allen frowned at that response.

'Don't by stingy,' Kanda froze as Allen leaned a little to close to his face, his lips brushing against the irritable moyashi. Kanda pushed him off quickly.

'You're suppose to be sleeping idiot,' Kanda hissed but Allen just got close and snuggled his mop of white hair into Kanda's chest.

'Can't I sleep with you?'

'You're not fucking five Moyashi, now go back to sleep or I'll knock you out,' Allen pouted at his threat and Kanda had to admit it was damn cute… this so wasn't fair. Besides that, Allen didn't move but settled down in Kanda's lap much to his protest.

'Like this,'

'Ugh… fine but you better sleep or else I'll kick you outside,' Kanda growled wrapping the blanket around the both of them. Allen shuffled closer leaning his head in the crock of his neck and seemed to have quickly fallen asleep.

…

Allen woke to someone softly breathing in his ear. It was nice and warm but it baffled him as he opened his eyes. He found himself snuggled into Kanda's clothed chest, his rhythmic breathing having a lulling affect on him.

'Kanda?' The samurai's cobalt eyes fluttered open. It looked like Kanda hadn't wanted to be woken up but it was too late to regret it now.

'Good morning…'

'Whatever,' Kanda roughly shoved him off his lap and stood up gazing around the small hut they had spent the night in. Allen grizzled, he had no idea what was going on or how he had fallen asleep on Kanda's lap but the jerk didn't have to be rude about it.

'We better get moving,' Kanda said stiffly as Allen slowly stood up only to see the world around him spin and he gently leaned against the wall to support him self.

'I guess you're right,' Allen muttered as he realigned his balance and walked past Kanda who seemed slightly surprised before following close behind.

….

**Good finally got this finished… sorry about the lateness and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

It was yet another long journey that had them both at the tip of their patience. The main reason was that they were running low on money and Allen suggested that he could do some street performance to improve their income.

Kanda however was against it because he didn't want to run into any finders or worse exorcists while they were there.

'But Bakanda, I'd be dressed as a freaking clown, make up will obscure my features making it impossible for others to recognize me,' Allen seethed, his hands firmly by his side and balling into fists. Kanda just glared down at him, being a head taller with his arms folded over his chest.

'No is no Moyashi, get that through you thick head!' Kanda growled as Allen pouted before turning on his foot. Kanda could tell the Beansprout was going to do whatever he wanted and quickly grabbed his arm.

'I said fucking NO,'

'You can't argue that our money is low, we can't even buy the essentials now,' Kanda flicked his head to the side and let the moyashi go do his thing.

'Fine, but if I see any trouble I'm dragging you out of there,' Allen poked his tongue at him before storming off with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Kanda hissed in anger before slumping down in the nearby chair. They had barely managed to get accommodation with the last of their money and it pained him to admit that the fucking Moyashi was right about this.

It didn't make him feel better as he stood back up and grabbed his coat and mugen and went after the brat. He'd had to make sure that everything went smoothly or there would be big trouble.

….

Allen wasn't in a good mood but he had to put a smile for those watching his show, something he was all too familiar to him. It was easy for an actor to fake his emotions just to not let anyone feel pity for them.

But what annoyed him more was Kanda being extremely difficult, the jerk knew they needed the money and it was one of the easiest ways of getting some. If only it was that simple to explain that to him.

Shaking his head, Allen pulled out some pins from his bag and began to juggle them, beginning low and going higher till the children in front of him squealed. He couldn't help but actually show a genuine smile but he doubted anyone would notice the different.

But his show was going smoothly and coins were pleasantly filling his hat. Allen couldn't help about smugly rubbing it in Kanda's face when he got back.

Talking about Kanda, Allen almost dropped a pin when he noticed the samurai standing back in the crowd. Despite having a hood pulled over his face, Allen could tell it was the moody jerk because of the strands of midnight blue hair trailing out of the hood.

Allen quickly looked away; he still hadn't forgiven Kanda for his incompetence that morning. Instead he focused on throwing the pins back into his bag and flipping back onto the fountain behind him. Allen landed lightly on his hands and twirled for a bit before landing back on his feet doing a curt bow he ended the show there.

He held out the hat for any last minute coins before packing up and began to leave. That was, until his left eye activated and he noticed Ark gates opening throughout the park.

'Shit!' Allen jumped back as a level three lunged through one of the portals and attacked him. He quickly blocked a punch using his black claw before slashing at the akuma but it backed away quickly as Allen felt and ever-looming presence behind him.

It was a giant akuma towering higher than the tallest building in the small town. Allen glanced around in panic; there were still so many people in the park that would likely be killed.

Suddenly, Allen sure a figure dart up the giant akuma's leg, their sword at the ready.

'Mugen, bringer of disaster, Double sword Illusion!'

Allen just watched as Kanda brought the giant down into any pieces. But he just gritted his teeth and turned to the advancing akuma.

'Show off…' Allen blocked another attack and tried to slash the akuma again, but for some strange reason he finally noticed why he wasn't hitting them.

'Beansprout behind you!' He barely heard Kanda yell at him as Allen twisted around and blocked the attack coming at his back.

'What's wrong moyashi? You're not usually this slow,' Kanda grunted as he swiped at the nearby level threes before landing beside him. Allen blinked, even surprised by his own slowness, why?

But the answer came to him in an agonizing wave of pain that made him fall to his knees. Then something warm and metallic tasting slipped from the corner of his mouth.

It was happening again… the Fourteenth!

….

**Sorry for the long wait… maybe it was two months or something? Beats me but here's the next chapter for you guys**

**Read and Review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kanda saw the change, he saw the recognizable grey skin belonging to the Noah Clan but why now of all times… in the middle of a battle. With the akuma swarming around as thick as locusts, the Moyashi just had to choose this time to faint!

'Damnit!' Kanda hissed as he dart through the akuma. Double sword in hand, he slashed and sliced as he hoped to gain enough ground before Allen's consciousness gave way completely.

'Stay awake idiot!' Kanda lunged just as Allen was about to topple over and gripped him securely around the waist. In doing so he had to dissipate the second illusion and that was only going to make it harder to finish the akuma off.

The akuma were hovering around them as Kanda tightened his grip around mugen, cursing with every unfavorable word he knew. This was why he had tried to dissuade the beansprout from performing… the Order weren't the only ones after them but the Noah as well.

….

Allen could feel his mind being dragged down into the depths of the darkness threatening to swallow him. He could vaguely register the hold that Kanda had managed to gain while trying to stop the Noah within him from surfacing.

By the scowl that Kanda wore, he wasn't doing a very good job as Allen tried to push the darkness away.

'Stay awake idiot!' Allen tried to respond but the pain was excruciating. He only manages to make things worse with the feeling that more blood escape through the corners of his mouth.

Easy said then done, he could help but think such a snide retort. Allen could feel his eyelids droop heavily, desperate to just succumb to the darkness. But he didn't want to lose to the Fourteenth.

'_Stop being stubborn, Allen~ because you're only going to hurt this body more_,' Allen gritted his teeth as a mocking voice called out from the back of his mind. He knew it was the Fourteenth but he was furious that the Noah talked as if this wasn't his own body.

'_No! This is my body… I won't give it up to anyone_,' the voice in his head sighed impatiently.

'_Then what about your lover, he's alone out there dealing with the akuma you attracted_,' Allen went rigid when the voice mentioned Kanda… it was his fault that the akuma attacked them. He was a complete idiot for not listening to Kanda; maybe if he did they might not be in this situation in the first place.

In his distracted moment, Allen's conscious began to sink into the unrelenting darkness…

….

Kanda stiffened when he felt the beansprout go limp. He wasn't even sure if that was a good thing and for once Kanda felt… fearful?

'Damnit!' Kanda raised Mugen above his head, the blade of the katana glowing a soft green.

'First Illusion, Ichigen!' Slashing the air in front of him, Kanda made a dash for the break within the surrounding akuma. He couldn't stay a moment longer in battle while having doubts on Allen's well being.

….

**Short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else without putting in ideas for the next so here it is and hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The akuma had ceased following Kanda, giving him long enough to pause and catch his breath. Fuck pride because he was bloody exhausted from running around with the beansprout's limp body that seemed to get heavier.

He placed Allen on the ground and felt urgently for a pulse. Luckily there was one but it wasn't a strong one, it was feeble and fluttered like a caged butterfly. Kanda couldn't help but feel a lump develop in his throat as he grabbed the Moyashi's shoulders and tried to shake the young man awake.

'Come on idiot! Wake up!' Kanda hissed through his teeth though he barely had enough breath to make it sound threatening. The grey skin still remained and it was greatly disturbing Kanda, he didn't want to go through his promise just yet… it had been barely a few months after Alma passed.

'Aren!'

The umber skin slowly dissolved into that pale skin that belonged to the Moyashi he knew and loved. Kanda almost felt hope as a soft moan left those pink lips as Allen's eyes soon fluttered open.

'Where…?' Allen's voice was hushed and crackled slightly.

'I lost the akuma, we should be safe for now,' Kanda spoke a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips but it would never form completely. Something was nagging him as if saying this wasn't right, it was creating nausea in his gut and it was bothering him greatly.

'Oh… that's good…' that wasn't the answer Kanda had expected from moyashi as he quickly drew mugen and pressed the blade against the pale neck. His actions were soon met with a rather pissed expression.

'Not so gullible are we, Yuu Kanda?' Kanda growled at the mocking response and continued to but pressure on his sword. It wasn't long until a thin red line trailed out from the small cut.

'What have you done with my moyashi, Fourteenth?' Kanda demanded before being roughly shoved off by the Noah now in possession of Allen's body. A cruel smile soon was gracing the lips on the one he loved.

'Yours? Don't make me laugh, I was promised this body regardless if 'Allen' remembers it or not,' Kanda froze his katana hovering just above his waist as he glared at the Fourteenth.

'Cut the bullshit, how could that even be possible since you lived thirty fucking years ago?' Kanda raised mugen now threatening to skewer the young man in front of him if he made the wrong move. He had a promise to keep and he damn well will. The Fourteenth sighed while shaking his head.

'Now, now don't be so tense, Allen is still alive but has permanently switched places with me,' the Fourteenth's voice was mellow and low enough for Kanda to hear as if he was standing right next to Kanda and whispering into his ear.

'Like I fucking believe you!' Again the man sighed brushing the white fringe out of his face.

Kanda stepped forward with blinding speed and swiped mugen across the chest of this impostor! But the Fourteenth merely stood back with the blade's tip only slicing the shirt he wore.

'Don't…' The Fourteenth took a single step back before Kanda was knocked suddenly off his feet by some invisible source. He felt mugen slip from his hand as he landed harshly against the ground.

'How … the fuck…?' Kanda had the breath knocked out of him as he tried to form any reasonable conclusion to what had happened as the perpetrator stood above him.

'What would dear Allen say if I were to kill you right now?' A cruel smile spread across Allen's features… no the Fourteenth's features as he stared down at Kanda. Kanda just looked at him with a glare that had most normal people running by now.

'He can see everything and I hear his pleads to leave you be… isn't that sweet?' The Noah was mocking him, Kanda could sense it but it only helped to fuel his rage.

'Love truly is a funny thing…' at that moment Kanda knew something was wrong as he saw a trail of red liquid form at the corner of his mouth. It slid down his chin and along his neck till it met the collar of his shirt.

The Noah's body convulsed violently as he fell to his knees. It was then that Kanda noticed that Allen was fighting back. His eyes were quick to find Mugen lying on the ground behind him and made a lunge for it.

With it once again in his hand Kanda slowly made his way back to the boy. The convulsions were paralyzing all movement for now but Kanda wasn't sure whether Allen would regain full control of his body. Blood spattered out of the Noah's mouth causing it to stain the front of his shirt but when the boy looked up, it was with sad silver eyes.

Kanda visibly flinched.

'P-please… Kanda… I can't… hold on… for much longer…' Kanda's grip tightened on his katana, the samurai was struggling, fighting the urge to follow through with his promise or his heart.

He reluctantly raised his innocence above his had… The last Kanda saw was the small wavering smile from his love before he closed his eyes and brought the blade down.

….

**I'll leave it there for now but I would like some opinions on how to end this story. I mean I have one way of ending it but I'd like some of my reader's views C:**

**So please leave a REVIEW and let me know!**


End file.
